Blood Will Out
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT This is just an idea I had for something in Kai’s past. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.


_Now let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Push me again this is the end,_

_Skin against skin blood and bone,

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

**Summery**

ONE SHOT – Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is just an idea I had for something in Kai's past. Reference to rape and incest. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

Lamanth: Sorry about this but I have used an OC in this fic, but come one people I needed a bad guy. So try not to be to pissed off, please!

**Muse:** You're using an OC! You nought writer you!

Lamanth: Bit me!

**Muse:** Author, hmm tasty.

Lamanth: Yeah. OK whatever you say. And they say I'm the one with the mental problem? Anyway where's Dedication?

**Muse:** What do want _him_ for?

Lamanth: What do you think?

**Muse:** So he can take out the trash? Anyway he's here.

_Dedication:_ Ow! Stop it Muse that hurts.

Lamanth: MUSE! Stop poking Dedication with that stick and Dedi stop being a wimp and do the dedication. Pair of brats.

_Dedication:_ This fic is dedicated to shadowphoenix101 cus her last review of are fic 'The Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind' really meant so much to all of us here inside Lamanths head. The author was feeling quite down at the time of writing that fic and shadow's review really helped to get Lamanth back on track. And she also very kindly proof-read this fic for us. So** shadowphenix101 **this is for you.

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at us please wait until we've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

**Blood Will Out**

A small boy, no older than eight, limps slowly down the cold stone corridor. His pale face blood streaked and stained. His breathing is laboured, he gulps, struggling to get enough oxygen into his bruised lungs. He is cut and bloody, his overly bight crimson eyes are already tuning black with bruises, and he was sure he had a couple of cracked ribs. His slate blue hair, damp from a mixture of blood and sweat, sticks to his face. He can't cry. He mustn't cry.

He needs help, people he could trust, he is feeling sick and dizzy. The floor is starting to move under his feet. He is almost there, just a few more steps and he will be relatively safe. Another wave of dizziness washes over him as he stumbles through the cell door. The light from the single bare bulb stinging his eyes as his knees gave out from under him. "What the…?" the slim redhead sitting on the bed trails off, as Kai Hiwatari crashes to the floor of in the middle of Bryan Kuznetsov's cell.

**Flash back**

Kai Hiwatari moves quickly and quietly along the hall, every so often he stops and listens as if to check weather or not he is being followed. Some half-hour before at the end of training he had some how managed to piss off a group of the older boys. This normal wouldn't have mattered to him, but these five were known to have an extraordinarily well developed mean streak. The type of children who, in the outside world, would have spent their time torturing small animals. And now they were after him. And he isn't even sure why.

It never took much to get Lexx Pullman, the undisputed leader of the little group, riled up. And for some reason he had taken an instant dislike to Kai the moment he laid eyes on him. That had been five years ago when Kai arrived at The Abbey at the tender age of three, Lexx had been seven at the time and had already proved himself to be a thug and a bully. Since that day Lexx had never missed a chance to torment Kai or that little friend of his Tala Valkov. It had become his favourite pastime, away of staving off the boredom. But it was now somewhat harder for Lexx to indulge in his best-loved hobby as Bryan Kuznetsov had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for the two younger boys. And Lexx knew better than to mess with the older Russian.

So now here he is. Kai Hiwatari is, on his own without the older males' protection, sneaking down the passageway with Lexx and his cronies not far behind and they are after his blood. Brilliant! It has been almost ten minuets since he has last heard the sound of their footsteps behind him, if he can just make it down the next two corridors he can hide with Tala in Bryan's cell.

He pauses to listen for a moment and upon hearing in nothing quickly darts around the corner.

"Hello little boy." Kai slams on the brakes and stops just short of running straight into a smirking Lexx Pullman. Instantly he turns on his heel and makes to dash off the way he came. He's not even taken three steps before he runs smack into one of Lexx's hangers on. The force of the collision sends Kai realign backwards only to be grabbed by two more of his enemies thugs.

"Going somewhere?" the older boy laughs at him. He's trapped and out numbered. All he can do is stand there and take whatever they through at him. He leant along time ago that fighting back when the odds were this stacked against you was not the smartest thing to do. The best thing was to keep your mouth shut and to just pray that it would all be over quickly.

"What's wrong birdie boy don't you want to stay and talk to me?" When Kai does not answer someone grabs a fist full of his hair and roughly jerks his head back. Forcing him to look straight into those merciless acid green eyes.

"You know it's not polite to ignore someone when they ask you a question. I wonder what your Granddad would have to say about it, hmm?" This time when Kai still refuses to answer he is winded by a sharp punch to the gut, as reward for his silence. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for the two boys holding him up, instead he hangs there limp in their grasp.

'Ignore him, ignore him.' Kai chants over and over in his mind. 'Sticks and stones and all that. He just want's you to react, it' no fun if you don't fight back. If you don't fight back he'll get bored and go away, so stay clam.'

"Oh, what's wrong? Did that hurt you? Good. You're nothing but a jumped up little prick you know that Hiwatari? You think you're so special just cus you Granddads in charge and cus you got Kuznetsov looking out for you." Crack, this time Lexx's fist smashes into his face. He hears the sound of his noes braking and tastes the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth and knows it is his own. And still he does not react.

"Kuznetsov may be looking out for you but your ass is mine and don't you forget it. Are you just as fucked up as the rest of your family?" Kai's eyes widen. 'What does Pullman know about my family?' Ugh, to long waiting for a reply. The standing kick catchiest him in the side of his rib cage, pain shoots through him.

"Piss off." Kai spits.

"Look it can talk, what do ya know." Lexx leans forward, a curtain of jet-black hair falling over his left shoulder. There is a vindictive look dancing across his face, this time it's his knee that buries it's self in the eight-year-olds gut.

"Fuck…..fuck you Pullman." He gasps out.

"Watch your mouth, -" The acid eyed boy growls. "- or I'll watch it for you."

"Hn." Lexx's left hand grabs Kai's chin and tilts the younger boys' head back. "Now that wasn't smart, was it?"

"Like you'd know what being smarts like." The fire eyed boy snaps back. 'Way to go! Piss the psycho off even more. So much for keeping you mouth shut and getting out of this alive.'

The older boys other hand comes up and fastened it's self around Kai's throat, and starts to squeeze. "Not smart." He whispers. His putrid breath slamming into Kai's face the sent making the younger boy gag.

"Not so tough are you now." The twisted boy gloats. The soft, velvety, flesh of Kai's neck first tuns red and then whitens under the pressure of Lexx's fingers. His eyes bulge and his face flushes as he fights to breathe. His vision is becoming blurred, when suddenly he feels the pressure released. His body slumps forward, in his captures grip. He chokes and gags. He should have learned by now, if he'd kept him mouth shut the probably would have left then and there. But he couldn't.

"No…No wonder your m….m…mother left…you….here." He gasps out. "She prob…prob…probably couldn't….stand….the site….of…..of….you either." His antagonist lets out an animalistic scream of rage as fists slam repeatedly into the younger boys' lithe frame.

"You want to talk about family you pathetic inbred, bastard son of a retard." Kai's flushed face pales so that he's skin seems to have turned the colour of an angels skull, as he starts to struggle desperately in the older boys' cruel grip.

'No. Not that any thing but that.' Lexx sneers at him, as he tries in vain to wriggle free.

"That's right little boy I read you psyc file." He's enjoying the look of acute distress on the smaller boys' face. "I know all about how Niko Hiwatari raped his little retard of a sister and then nine months later little Kai pops out."

That was enough he couldn't stand anymore. Kai brings his head back, smashing it into the face of one of the boys stood behind him. He feels the boy relax his grip, and pulls his left arm free. Balling his fist he swings with all his might, he feels more than sees the blow connect with Pullman's jaw. The satisfying sound of bone hitting bone. Then it is just a few hectic moments of shouts and yells, as fists and feet slammed into Kai's body. He falls to the floor curling up in a desperate attempt to save himself.

"So much Hiwatari blood." Lexx scoffs and then the five of them are gone.

Kai lies there for awhile unable and unwilling to move. 'How? How did he know?' It was common knowledge that the Abbey trainers kept detailed files on everyone who lived within its walls, logging everything from your family background, to your shoe size. But these records were meant to be off limits to trainees. And now Lexx Pullman had read his, which meant that by morning the truth about his parentage would be all over the Abbey.

Shakily Kai gets to his feet pain shooting up and down his right side. Trying to get his breathing under control he starts to make his way down the corridor.

**End flash back**

"Is he going to be OK?" Tala questions the older boy. He's looking down at Kai who is lying on top of Bryans' bed. The silver eyed teen had clean the smaller boys cuts and bandaged his ribs, which had in fact turned out to be broken.

"Should be." The older boy replies in a monotone, bending over the small figure on the bed. Bryan Kuznetsov has never been much for words, finding it easier to communicate with his fists. He had found the most people weren't worth the effort to talk too, but he did have a certain fondness for the two eight-ear-old boys currently sharing his room.

"Who do you think did it?" The redhead questions.

"Pullman." He growls.

"Oh." The tone of his voice is sending shivers of fear up and down Tala's spine. Bryan is his friend or ablest as close to whatever it is Bryan considered a friend. But having said that Bryan still has the power to scare him senseless. It was well known that Bryan Kuznetsov possesses an extremely short temper, even the trainers will think twice before trying to force the Falcon to do something against his will.

"And when I get my hands on him he's going to wish he'd never been born. Get some sleep Tala I'll watch him." Tala just nods his head and walks to one of the two chairs, dragging a blanket behind him. Glad to be spending the night in the company of the two people he trusts the most, even if one is unconscious and the other is plotting homicide. But for now he is relatively safe from the world outside these four walls.

Outside of their small sanctuary the news about the Hiwatari bloodline was running back and forth around the barracks. When the morning comes Lexx is going to enjoy watching the humiliation that Kai will have to got through, that is until Bryan gets his hands on him. As they say blood will out. This of course is just a metaphor, but I think Pullman better start praying that some explained that to Bryan.

* * *

Lamanth: What do you think? Poor Kai. I just love being mean to him, but I wanted to write a fic that didn't have Kai's parents as the classic two young lovers who defied Voltair so that they could be together. 

**Muse:** Well me thinks you got that. Yep, yep, yep.

_Dedication:_ Hoped you liked it shadowphoenix101.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
